


Dinner and a Movie

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-26
Updated: 1999-12-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser asks Ray K out to dinner and confusion ensues.





	Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Dinner  
and a Movie

# Dinner and a Movie

#  by Blarney Stone 

 

Rated PG  
Disclaimer: Due South belongs to Alliance, not me. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
Stanley Raymond Kowalski was cleaning up his desk after another grueling day. Actually, he was shoving heaps of papers into his desk, and sweeping the cookie crumbs onto the floor.   
  
"Hello, Ray, have you any plans for the evening?" came the familiar voice of Fraser. The mountie and his wolf, stood politely in front of his desk, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I have plans. My plans have plans. I'm a very together person," Ray answered, tossing an uneaten half of a ding dong to Dief. "So, what's on your mind, Fraser?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, if your not busy, perhaps you'd like to attend a movie with me. The cineplex is showing a canadian film, 'Last Night', and I must confess I've always had a fondness for the lead actor, Callum Keith Rennie."  
  
"Never heard of him."  
  
"Ah, well, I'm sure you've seen him before; you just don't remember him. Anyway, would you like to go? We could have dinner at this new chinese place that my friend, Mr. Wong opened recently," Fraser bent down to pick up a file that Ray dropped.   
  
"Hey, Fraser looking good!" Francesca said, enjoying the view.   
  
Embarassed, he straightened up, and said, 'Good evening, Francesca. I was just. ."   
  
"He was just talking to me, not you. Now, go do whatever it is you do around here," Ray snapped.  
  
"Oooh, aren't we a might temperamental today?" She smiled warmly at Fraser. "So Frase, what're your plans for the evening?"   
  
"Ray and I, if he agrees, are going to see a new canadian film that's just been released and have dinner."   
  
Francesca's jaw dropped, "You're taking _him_ to dinner and a movie?"   
  
"Yes, he is. What's it to you?" Ray said, searching through his cluttered desk for his keys.   
  
"Fraser, if you go to dinner and a movie with it, I mean him, people might think that you're, you know. . " she trailed off, her face turning pink.   
  
"People might think I'm what?" Fraser asked innocently.  
  
"You're gay, Fraser," Ray said loudly, thoroughly exasperated that he couldn't find his key.  
  
Jack Huey, who happened to be passing by, stopped in shock and said, 'You're gay, Fraser?"   
  
"He is not," Frannie denied.   
  
"But Ray just said that he was."   
  
"Ray is an idiot. Why would you listen to him?"   
  
"Kiss my skinny butt, Francesca," Ray said sweetly.  
  
Thomas Dewey stood beside his partner. "I just heard that you're gay, Fraser. How come you didn't tell us?"   
  
"He's _not_ gay!"   
  
"I think he's dating Ray," Huey added.   
  
Dewey shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it! Why would you date him? You're hot Fraser. You could have anyone."   
  
"That's true," Huey agreed.  
  
"Hey, I hate to interupt 'Let's be Mean to Ray Day', but we're going to be late for that movie," Ray grabbed Fraser by the arm and started hauling him out of the squadroom.  
  
"Have fun," Huey and Dewey said in unison.  
  
"Don't you dare leave without clearing this up, Fraser!!!" Francesca ordered.   
  
Ray blew kisses at her, and continued to drag the mountie away. When they were standing outside the precinct, Fraser said, "I really should've explained."  
  
"Why? Did you see the look on Frannie's face? It was priceless!"   
  
"But you're reputation, Ray. Police officers are notoriously homophobic."   
  
"Did they seem notoriously homophobic to you?"  
  
"Well, no."   
  
"There you have it, then. Let's go eat, I'm starved."   
  
"But Ray, when Ray, my Ray gets back and he hears that we were dating. . "   
  
"It will serve him right for going off and leaving you alone all these months. That's no way to treat the one you love."   
  
"It was his duty, "Fraser began.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He gets all the glory of bringing down the mob and you get to sit around and be miserable. That's rude, really rude. I may have to punch him when he gets back," Ray decided.  
  
"I'm sure that won't be necessary, " Fraser said hastily.   
  
"If he doesn't get down on his hands and knees and apologize to you, then I'm going to punch him." "That's very sweet of you, Ray."   
  
"Think nothing of it. Now, since you asked me out, you have to pay. Unless it's done differently in the Yukon."  
  
"Of course. Uh, do you think the theatre accepts canadian money?"   
  
Ray sighed, accepting the inevitable, pulled out his wallet and handed two $20's to Fraser. "You know, since I'm paying, I'm going to be expecting a little something when I take you home."  
  
"Ray!"   
  
"Just kidding. You're not my type, Fraser. Now Turnbull, on the other hand. . "  
  
The End   
  
Return to Blarney's Fanfic Page   



End file.
